Advanceshipping- Kalos
by MuffinMurf
Summary: May has joined the Kalos Crew! But will jealousy from Serena towards the duo spoil the trip? Advanceshipping, one sided Amourshipping, one sided ClemontxMay if you squint... Rated T for cussing! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for stumbling onto my first Fanfiction! Sorry about the crappy writing I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning because I had nothing better to do. Anyways, I've always loved Advancedshipping, so here's some!**

It was three words that Clemont thought that would never come out of Ash's mouth not directed to Pokemon.

"I love you."

So, he ran into the section of the PC that held the video phones, only to see the one that Ash was using, had been switched off.

"Brock, Dawn, Cilan and Iris never saw the person, why should you?" Ash said, with a slight smirk

That stopped any words that were coming out of Clermont's mouth.

_Later that night- PC (unknown town)_

The dinner table that held our heroes was buzzing with conversation, well, Clemont and Bonnie asking questions, Serena calmly staring off into the distance, hoping that her Ash hadn't found someone, and Ash and Pikachu providing no answers except for:

"She's from Hoenn."

"Of course I traveled with her dumbass."

The look on Bonnie's face was priceless.

And, "Dat rack doe." In response to Clemonts question if she was hot.

The group, excluding Ash and Pikachu, got no sleep that night, pondering who this person was.

_One month later- Coumarine City_

Ash retrieved his Pokemon from Nurse Joy, thanking her. He looked proudly onto his Pokeballs, excited that his Fleltchinder had evolved into a Talonflame and learned Brave Bird, which for some reason, Ash thought that people would find incredibly annoying.

And oh, his girlfriend was visiting.

The group was speechless when Ash broke the news. They had forgotten about this "mystery girlfriend", caught up in the world of Pokemon.

"When." Serena asked. It didn't take a Aura Guardian to feel the jealousy seeping off of her.

"Tommorow." Ash replied

"Fan fucking-tastic"

Nobody would go near Serena for the rest of the night. It took her newly caught Pokemon, Pyroar, to stop her from breaking her room's TV in a rage.

_The next morning- Coumarine City docks_

The group stood on the docks, with Ash and Pikachu at the front in an unusual silence, Clemont and Bonnie whispering back and forth a good ten feet behind him. At the end I the dock stood Serena, with her three Pokemon, Fennekin, Pyroar, and Vivillion keeping close guard on her to make sure of no surprise attacks in this Girlfriend.

Then, on the horizon, speeding towards the docks came a ship, bearing the crest of the Hoenn Top Coordinator.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A TOP COORDINATOR" screamed Bonnie.

Vivillion had to put Serena to sleep.

Ash simply smiled.

Two minutes later the boat reached the docks, and out jumped the girlfriend, into Ash's arms. The two kissed for a good minute, and Clemont had to agree, dat rack doe.

Clemont and Bonnie were introduced to May, and after they had all talked for a couple minutes, May motioned to Serena and asked,

"Why is she asleep?"

The group laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was planning on doing this story as a one-shot, but after reading the reviews, I'm going to do this as a short story comprised of fluff and the "rivalry" between Serena and May. Another thing about the structure of the story, I will continue to upload short chapters, but consistently. Anyways, I hope you like the last chapter, I apologise for the mistakes, I did it on my phone. Without further adieu, enjoy this installment of Advanceshipping- Kalos!**

_Coumarine City Docks_

Serena was not being a happy camper.

When she had woken up, she was introduced to May, and to put it lightly, she was very pissed. Hearing about the duo's adventures and how they "recognised the love they had for each other on a moonlight night" did not help. So, in a fit of jealous rage, she challenged may to a battle.

_Coumarine City, PC battlefield _

"This is a one on one battle between May and Serena!" Clemont announced.

"You are going down May!"

"We'll see" She replied with a smirk.

"Send out your Pokemon!"

"Glaceon, curtains!"

"Pyroar, lets steal the show!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge then dig!"

"Quick, Pyroar, follow it into the hole and use headbutt!"

"Iron Tail!"

Pyroar flew out of the tunnel, and Glaceon exploded through the ground, in much more pain.

"Good work Pyroar, now use Hyper Voice!"

"Stand your ground!"

Glaceon took the attack, now close to fainting, but looked up with a smile.

"Good! Now, Mirror Coat!"

Suddenly, a mirror flew out of the sky and landed on Pyroar, dealing massive amounts of damage.

"Pyroar!"

"Pyroar.." it grunted, barely able to stand.

"Flamethrower!"

"Secret Power!"

The two attacks struggled, but the Secret Power overpowered the Flamethrower and slammed into Pyroar.

Pyroar was slumped on the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Pyroar is unable to battle! May wins!"

Serena recalled Pyroar and mumbled what seemed like "Good job."

"Hey Serena! Good battle!"

"Yeah, sure." Serena said, but unknown to May, through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't worry. My Glaceon is my best Pokemon. Pyroar did really well against it!"

Serena, was still mad. However, May's next sentence changed that.

"Want to go shopping? It's on Ash!"

"NOOOOOO". Came the cry from Ash.

**I'm not as happy about how this chapter came out, I feel that there isn't enough Humor. Sorry about that. The plan for the next chapter is a shopping fluff with Ash and May, hopefully that'll turn out better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, MuffinMurf here with another installment of Advanceshipping- Kalos! Before I start I'd like to say that I'm considering employing a Beta Reader. The only criteria is that you must have at least one Pokemon Fanfiction that I can bear to read! PM me if you think you can meet that. So, without further adieu, enjoy the story!**

Shopping. The one thing that Ash hated doing with his girlfriend. Well, that is until they got to the swimwear store.

_Coumarine City Mall_

"This is the most expensive mall in Kalos Ash! You sure you can afford this?" Serena questioned.

"He better." May replied without skipping a beat.

Ash could feel his wallet getting lighter already.

_Coumarine City Mall- Unknown Resturaunt _

Ash and Clemont had convinced that after three hours of shopping, the boys deserved a break. The group stopped for a lunch break at a restaurant near the Forever 6 (get it, each trained can have six Pokemon Forever 21... LAUGH.)

The group had just received their food, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were surprised to learn that May ate exactly like Ash.

"Even more in common!" Serena said sarcastically, not realizing it was heard by May.

"I know! We have tons more in common!"

"That's... great."

Later on the group had Milkshakes, and since this is a fluff chapter, May had some Milkshake on her lip. Again being a fluff, she said,

"Hey Ash, wanna get this off?"

A seductive wink followed.

There was four different reactions. Bonnie saying ,

"Oh brother"

Pikachu saying the same thing, except in Pokemon.

Clemont ran to the bathroom adjusting his pants and holding his hand underneath a bloody nose.

Serena calmly looked at May with hate in her eyes then announced that she was going to continue shopping, and proceeded to slam her share of the bill on the table, then stormed away. It was lucky that restaurant was fairly empty.

"Ookay… Anyways, where were we." May said seductively, staring at an obviously uncomfortable Ash.

"Umm… I think I was about to lick the Milkshake off of your lip."

And with a swift motion, licked the Milkshake off of May's lip, then kiss her, much to the disgust of Bonnie.

After breaking the kiss when he realized the waitress was standing near the table for the entirety of the kiss, payed for the meal, gave her a hearty tip, rounded up Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu, then reluctantly began the process of shopping once more.

_Coumarine City Mall- Unknown Swim_wear _Store_

At last, the group had reached Ash's favorite part of the shopping trip. The swimwear store. Clemont had taken Bonnie to get Ice Cream, not wanting to deal with any bloody noses, leaving Ash, May and Serena to shop. Ash quickly picked up a pair of swim-trunks with the Raichu evolution line on it, then proceeded to the changing room with May while Serena stayed behind, thinking about how Ash should have been following her to the changing room.

After ten minutes of mind-numbing, "Does this look good?" from May, Ash finally got what he had came for, May in an EXTREMELY skimpy bathing suit.

"Do you like it?" may said with a giggle.

"Yeahitlooksniceespeciallyonyoubutdonttakethatasimapervert." was Ash's response.

May giggled, then turned around to see Serena enter the room.

"Hey Serena! What do you think?"

May had asked this question in the context of a joke, hoping to get a jokey answer. Serena responded, but not in the way May had hoped for.

"Slutty clothes for a slutty girl."

May and Ash's jaws dropped at the comment.

**And I leave you on a Cliffhanger! Like a true Fanfiction author. I am much more happy how this one turned out, it doesn't have the best writing, but it has a lot of humor. Now, on the terms of updating. I updated quickly because the next time I update may (no pun intended) be in a week. This weekend I'm going to go be at my county fair showing sheep, then I have a study day on Monday, then finals Tuesday and Wednesday, so expect an update next Thursday. I may get one out on this Saturday evening, but it will be EXTREMELY short, and I don't want to do that to this upcoming chapter, I have big things planned for it, well not huge things but you catch my drift. Anyways, I've rambled long enough. Thanks for reading, please review, I love reading them! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I updated ahead of schedule. Yay! More will be in the note down below, but I just want to break the note up into two separate pieces. The plan is to end the story after seven chapters at the least, then start an OC story. Well, thats the plan. Also, sorry about the lack of quality in this series, all of the chapters are done late at night without much thinking. The next story will be much better. And I've actually forgot to say this the last couple of chapters, but, I don't own Pokemon. And before you start let me welcome you to the next installment of Advanceshipping- Kalos!**

What started out as being a good day, had ended badly. After Serena called May a slut for no apparent reason, the girls argued for the whole way back to the PC, spewing insults at each other.

_Coumarine City PC_

That was it. After Serena told May that she didn't deserve Ash, Bonnie lost her shit.

"HOLY SHIT BOTH OF YOU. SHUT. UP."

Clemont's eyes nearly fell out of his head, May and Serena got embarrassed, the whole PC was staring at them, and Ash? Well, he didn't give a damn, he hadn't for a while actually, this being because he hadn't heard word that anybody said since May and Serena started to fight in front of him in the dressing room, after Serena made the slut comment.

_Dinner- PC Cafeteria_

May and Ash were wolfing down their dinner when Serena made another bad comment out of the blue.

"You look like a fatso when you eat."

May looked up and had the perfect comeback already prepared.

"Yeah? Why are you calling me fat when all you have on your plate is a Burger, Fries, Milkshake, and Ice Cream, when I at least have some salad. Bitch."

Clemont decided that it would be fun to keep track of who won each insult battle, and currently May was winning 1-0.

_Gate to Route 13_

"Well May. It looks like you have to say a teary goodbye to your boyfriend." Serena said with a sneer.

"Sorry to disappoint you Serena, but look! Heres a plane ticket that says it's leaving from Laverre City! And I know theres an Airport in Lumiose City, but I wanted to spend more time with you, because you're such a great friend!"

Clemont began to chalk down a number two for May because of her sarcasm, when Serena spoke up.

"Well, Lumiose airport is expensive, and since you spent all of your money on tacky clothes, it makes sense that you should fly out of a in-expensive, tacky, airport.

"One to one.." Clemont muttered, before he was knocked back because May had charged Serena.

Fists and insults began to fly, that is, until one of May's pokeballs popped open to reveal her Blaziken. The fire chicken held back both of the girl's heads until they both calmed down. Ash decided that Blaziken should stay out of her Pokeball so that she could prevent any further fights between the two girls, which wasn't a very hard job for Blaziken considering that the two girls wouldn't look at each other.

_Route 13_

Clemont was actually quite intrigued by the Pokemon, so he challenged May to a battle when the group stopped under a rock for lunch.

"This is a one on one battle between Clemont and May with no substitutions! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" Ash announced, having been told to ref.

"Blaziken, curtains!"

"Go Bunnelby!"

"Alright Clemont, you can have the first move!"

"We won't let it go to waste! Tackle!"

"Sky Uppercut!"

What happened might go down as the saddest battle that was ever seen by the crew (and no I didn't make it short because I find battles tedious, I actually find them fun to write.) Bunnelby advanced over half the field charging up a Tackle before Blaziken hit it with a monstrous Sky Uppercut that had Bunnelby fly up in the air for a few seconds before it landed on the ground, Ko'd.

Clemont and Bonnie stood gaping, while Serena practically threw a fit, and Ash and Pikachu looked proud, then remembered that they had to call the match.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle! May and Blaziken are the winners."

Bunnelby was reassured that it did fine, even though it did horribly, was sprayed with potion, then the group continued on.

Later in the day Serena made yet another bad comment, insulting May's pokemon.

"Is the only reason you act so bitchy around me is because you have one semi-strong Pokemon that can use a powerful move to help you out?"

Blaziken used Flamethrower on Serena, burning her clothes to a crisp.

_Later that night_

The group decided that they wouldn't reach Lumiose CIty anytime soon, so they stopped to make camp, and subsequently discovered they had ran out of water.

"Shit! What do we do?" May wondered aloud.

"Well, Ash does have a water Pokemon, and you probably have a Magikarp lurking around in your Pokeballs somewhere.." Serena replied with a stony face.

Clemont wrote down 2-1, Serena, and then looked up to see Serena being blasted by a Water Gun, courtesy of May's Blastoise.

**I actually wrote half of this on Saturday evening, then wrote another part tonight, then decided that this was enough even though its sloppily written and kinda funny. But, I got a chapter out! Expect the next update Tuesday evening, but if it doesn't come out then, expect it on Thursday. Sorry bout having to wait so long. Anyways, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And another chapter! Sorry about the wait, finals took away my time. But, now that I'm off of school I can write more! Yay! But, this chapter is a piece of shit, I wrote it while I was texting, and since I'm tired and want to get this out, I'll just publish it now. **

The group had finally arrived in Lumiose, after another day of awkward traveling through the desert. Serena, feeling the sappiness between Ash and May went "cute guy shopping." Bonnie went off to her dads house while Clemont took Ash and May on a tour of the city.

_Lumiose City- Boutique Couture _

"And here we have one of Lumiouse's famous Boutique's. They are incredibly expensive but fashionable-" Clemont was saying, before May rushed inside upon hearing the word fashionable.

"Well Ash. I hope you have a decent sized bank account."

Ash silently thanked his lucky stars that he had a decent amount of money from his tournament placings.

What followed was the most mind numbing two hours of Ash and Clemonts life. And remember, Ash has had to sit through a Connoisseurs Convention and Clemont has had to go to a kindergarten play. May had to try on and buy every piece of clothing in the store, even though she only bought four outfits, it seemed like 50 in price. She also talked about the latest trends with EVERYBODY in the store, again, an over exaggeration.

So, when Clemont said the group should check out the Five Star Battle Resturaunt, Ash literally dragged May across the town, which was kinda funny for the people who followed Coordinating.

_Lumiose City- Cafe Le Wow_

"Will the guests be having a triple battle?" The waiter asked.

Clemont was about to say yes when Ash and May looked at him and said,

"No. It'll be a double." Then looked away.

Clemont skulked the whole time.

_Lumiose City- Unknown Cafe_

Serena was enjoying a nice day of "boy shopping" when Ash and May had to ruin the whole thing. Explaining to her in full detail about the duos "Incredible bond" was May, and coincidentally, was smirking the entire time.

So, she literally lost all faith in Ash ever liking her, which she never should have had in the first place, when he asked May to,

"Eat dinner on Lumiose Tower?"

Serena fainted with rage. Which I don't even think is possible.

_Later that night- Lumiose Tower_

"It's all set up for you guys! Enjoy your night!" Said Clemont.

Unbeknownst to Ash and May, Clemont had set up hidden cameras "For science".

Ash and May had a wonderful dinner, both in their respective Wallace Cup outfits. And after wolfing down their dinner, which Ash for some reason found incredibly hot. Which is really, really, weird by the way. The cuddled on deck chair, looking out at the Lumiose skyline which of course led to a makeout session that got WAY out of hand. Looks like Clemonts cameras were going to be useful after all.

**Well, it's more of a humor chapter, but I'm happy about that. And if enough people PM me, I will write the Lemon that I hinted at. I'm not super excited about writing it, but I'll do it. Anyways, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT IM SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING. I have no idea how it happened, but shout out to Dyton for telling me. Sorry again guys. It finally happened, another crappily written update! Sorry about the update time, it comes with the first few days of summer. Along with the good news of updating comes sad news, this is the final chapter! I didn't like writing the story anymore so I'm finishing it up here at six chapters. But still, please enjoy the last installment of Advanceshipping- Kalos!**

_Lumiose City PC- Morning_

Ash and May walked into the PC, two hours late, the excuse was, they had slept late after "A fun night." for the sake of Bonnie, which to May's delight, had Serena about to explode with anger.

"So like Brothers fun night with the computer?"

Clemont waved his hands at Bonnie, signalling her to stop.

"Is that so Clemont? Because I found some cameras on the place where we were having dinner.." Ash said

Clemont began to deny that he did anything of the sort, when a flying shoe that came from May's direction, hitting him in the face and knocking him out.

_Kalos Route 14_

"The scary route… are we really going to do this?" (giggty) Serena asked, trembling.

"Oh Serena, afraid of a challenge?" May said with a smirk.

"OF COURSE NOT. HERE WE GO, EEEK!"

Serena, not paying attention, had walked into a Haunter.

"HAUN HAUN HAUNTER!" The Haunter exclaimed.

"Sorry…. please… don't… hurt… me…"

"Maybe you should catch it?" Clemont said with a giggle from behind his camera. He was definitely going viral with this video.

"Uhm, right! Lets go Fenniken!"

A red fox appeared with probably an attempt to intimidate the Haunter, but instead came out as a cute little, "FennIKEN!"

"Ember!"

Fiery dust shot towards Haunter, but it dodge easily and sped towards Fenniken charging up a Shadow Claw.

"Gah! Fenniken, use Quick Attack!"

Fenniken shot forward with a burst of speed, and flew through the Haunter.

"Serena, everybody knows that normal moves don't work on ghost types." May said matter of factly.

"ARGH! USE FLAME CHARGE AND USE MAY'S FACE AS A SPRINGBOARD!"

"What?!"

Fenniken shot towards May's face, and mouthed what looked like sorry, before slamming into, then jumping off of May's face into Haunter.

"Haun! Haaun, ter ter…" The Haunter stammered, barely able to float.

"Alright Fenniken! Use Ember one last time!"

The fiery dust shot towards Haunter, but before the Ember could land a hit, it shot towards Fenniken and used Astonish. This made Fenniken fly back and hit Serena, causing her to land on her back in the trademark Route 14 Swamp.

"Haun haun haunter!" The Haunter said with a giggle, and flew away.

"ARGH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT CLEMONT!"

Then she stood up, and threw Clemont into the mud.

_Farther in Route 14_

The group had stopped for lunch in a clearing of downed trees. One of the trees had fallen at an angle, so the tree's branches had got caught in some other trees branches, making some of it off the ground. May had taken advantage of this and started to nap on the bit of the tree that was in the sun. However, a gust of wind knocked May off, luckily, Ash was nearby and caught her, making for a crappy fluff moment.

The two exchanged words so fluffy I don't want to write them, and then Ash kissed her.

"Your always there when I feel like falling down." May said with a giggle.

"I should let you fall because of that pun." Ash said. And he did.

Laverre City- Airport

It was a scene of sweet tender, awkward goodbyes. Bonnie had given May a heartfelt hug, making her promise the next time they would see each other (which is never, I mean, come on.) May would have to give her coordinating tips. May gave Clemont a punch in the face, she simply stared at Serena and said,

"The best girl won." May said with a smile

2-2…

"You mean the sluttiest." Serena replied.

3-2…

"At least I don't try and steal a boy from a perfectly happy relationship."

3-3…

"Anyways! Bye Serena, just remember who the better looking and who has the better social status!"

3-4…

Vivillion had to put Serena to sleep.

May walked up to Ash, and began a long kiss. After a while May looked up at him and whispered,

"I'm still pissed about when you dropped me."

"I know." Ash said.

They briefly kissed one more time before May turned to walk on the tarmac. She pause right before the door and said,

"Hey, theres been a surprising lack of Pikachu, and since I'm a Top Coordinator, shouldn't there be a lot of press?"

(Shit.)

"Whatever. See you guys! Love you Ash!" And with that, she turned and walked out to her plane.

_Laverre City PC- Dinner_

"So Ash, now that May is gone, want to, I dunno? Go out on a date with me?" Serena said with a wink

This journey was going to be long.

And thats it! Sorry again about the no update for so long and ending one chapter short, but I didn't have any other ideas, so I just scrunched three together and made it into one one, fluff (sort of) rivalry and humorous chapter! The plan for the next story is, a OC Battling story! It won't be a tournament (I know, I didn't think it was possible for an OC story not be a tournament.) What it will be is a traveling ref reffing battles between OC's and trainers in the Anime! I will be sending an early OC form for two people. One will be a person who reviewed consistently, and one who gave me some good advice. The plan to release the story is this: The early OC forms will go out Monday, June 23, then the "public OC forms (they will be the same) will go out that Friday, with the first couple chapters hopefully coming out that weekend. Anyways, sorry for the crappy quality of the chapters, this really was meant to be a one-shot, but thanks to all for ignoring the bad writing to read this story. Peace!

P.S.- You all should follow me as an Author so if you don't get the early OC forms you can be the first to fill the public form.


End file.
